Ingenuous
by Mistress-Starfire
Summary: SASUNARU!...Kiss? Is that okay? I want to kiss you, you know. Let me, please. Okay. Close your eyes. Chuu!


--

**Ingenuous**

**--**

Naruto smiled at his friend. Sasuke looked at him lazily. "What?"

It was another day at Masashi Kishimoto Academy. It was Lunchtime, and seeing as to what a wonderful day it was, Iruka decided to let them out to the playground for lunch. Sasuke and Naruto sat behind a secluded area, mainly because Sasuke didn't want to deal with the girls who always tried to talk to him. Girls were icky. But then, so was Naruto. But he liked to be around him, no matter how stupid his questions were or how half of his lunch would end up on his face instead of in his stomach.

"Yesterday I saw some people touch each other with their mouth. Why do they do that?" Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, his blue pupils sparkling under the warm sunlight.

Sasuke blinked, biting in his sandwich before answering.

"I don't know."

After chewing thoroughly, he added, "It's gross."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Really? Do you think so?"

Sasuke secretly wondered if a kiss would feel nice. He had seen his brother kiss so many others before, so he had wondered if it felt really good. Maybe that was why Itachi had so much girls and boys to kiss.

But of course, he replied, "Yeah! It must feel weird!"

Naruto grabbed a tomato from his bento, and bit into it before Sasuke objected. Not that he would've. That was another price to pay for sitting with Naruto; your food always disappeared after the first few minutes of lunch.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smiled happily.

Sasuke sighed, and didn't answer.

They both leaned against the tree that blocked them from the sight of so many others. Suddenly, Naruto stood up abruptly, causing Sasuke to choke on his onigiri.

"I want to go play, Sasuke! Let's go play!" Naruto took his hand, grinning cutely.

"No. Stay here." Sasuke demanded.

"No, I want to see if it's really gross. To kiss." He smiled. "I think it's okay to kiss your friends, right?"

Sasuke frowned. Naruto kissing others did not stir well in his stomach. "No. It's bad."

Naruto cocked his head. "Eh? But Itachi-nii always is kissing his friends."

"He's different, Naruto. Now stay **here**."

Naruto suddenly straightened up, angry. "I want to play, Sasuke! Stupid selfish butthead!"

He stomped off.

Sasuke frowned, and put aside his lunch box. "Great." Now he had to follow the blond.

Stepping out of the safety of his tree, he scanned the playground for Naruto.

When he spotted him, an alarm sounded in his head. What was Naruto doing?

On the sandbox, Naruto was leaning over towards Gaara. That put an extremely terrible feeling in Sasuke's stomach. There was a similar look on Naruto's face. Similar to Itachi's look when he was about to kiss someone.

Sasuke quickly bolted to where the other two boys were, and shoved Gaara into a pit of sand before Naruto's lips could touch a hair of the redhead.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gaped in shock.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back o the safety of his tree. He tried to, anyway. "Let go!" he squirmed.

"No!"

Naruto pouted, and then tears began to form from his eyes. "Sasuke! You liar! Gaara said a kiss would feel really, really good! That's why Itachi-nii always does it, right? With different people all the time?"

Sasuke let go of his hand. "No! Naruto, he's different. And Gaara is stupid." He said matter-of-factly.

Naruto frowned. "No, he's not! Gaara is really, really nice to me."

"He's _only_ nice to you. Stay away from him." Naruto's eyes watered.

"No!" Naruto stomped off, crying.

Sasuke growled as he watched him go back to the sandbox. Neji was there now, helping Gaara up from the miniature ditch Sasuke had pushed him into.

Neji saw the wobbling blond come near him, sobbing, and Sasuke watch with stiff shoulders as Neji said something presumably funny, as the blond smiled and laughed a little.

Jealousy within Sasuke grew. One of the reasons why he allowed the annoying blond to be by his side was because he expected him to be only by_ his _side. He didn't like to share, and he wasn't like Itachi who liked a lot of people. If it was Naruto, Sasuke was determined to be the one who took everything of his first.

Even his 'virginity'.

Although he isn't quite sure what that word means. Itachi always talks about 'virgins' and virginity' with a bunch of other bad words, but…Sasuke knew that it was something to do with being first. He was going to be Naruto's 'first.'

Sasuke stiffened once more and saw Neji lean over to Naruto's side.

Sasuke tottered over, glaring.

He heard Neji mumble, "Kissing feels nice with people you like."

Sasuke, once again, became annoyed. "Naruto, come with me." He demanded.

Naruto frowned, and stuck his tongue out. "No. Meanie. I'm mad at you."

"Yes," Neji added. "I was about to show Naruto-chan how a kiss feels like." He gave a smile to Naruto, who blushed happily.

"Really?!" Naruto bent over and puckered his lips cutely. "Is this right?"

"Yes. Close your eyes."

Naruto did, and Sasuke became very red. His arms begin to shake.

He was fuming. He resorted to his last option. "Don't kiss him, Naruto. Or I'll never talk to you again!"

To this, Naruto's lower lip wobbled and his blue eyes watered. He looked helplessly from Sasuke, and then to Neji and Gaara, who looked like he was ready to kiss Naruto too.

Finally, Naruto stood up and yelled, "I hate you! Stupid, Stupid Sasuke!" He cried again, and ran behind the big oak tree; the area where Sasuke and he ate.

Sasuke felt something sad in his chest when Naruto said that, but to Neji and Gaara, he smiled smugly. He walked away; still glad Naruto's lips were unclaimed.

He returned the glares from the two boys with pleasure.

Now to make amends with the boy.

He sauntered as well as a first grader could, and made his way to the secluded tree. "Naruto, I'm sorry." He attempted.

Naruto was huddled, with his chubby arms around his legs. He continued to cry.

"Go away! I'm mad at you!" Naruto exclaimed, muttering 'meanie' under his breath.

Sasuke frowned. "Why?"

"I want to see how a stupid kiss feels like, but Sasuke won't let me!"

Sasuke blushed. "You want to see how a kiss feels like?"

"Ye-!"

Sasuke had learned over to place a fumbling, nervous kiss on the blond boy's lips.

Naruto turned red as well. His heart thumped.

"There. Happy?" Sasuke flopped next to him.

Naruto had certainly stopped crying. Unfolding his legs and lying against the tree, Sasuke heard him whisper, "It felt good."

Sasuke felt a grin come onto his face. He smiled brilliantly, as Naruto was feeling shy.

In an even softer tone, Naruto asked, "Is kissing lots of people bad?" Naruto was still pondering why Sasuke intercepted his attempt at kissing.

"Yes." Sasuke immediately answered.

"B-but, Itachi kisses everyone all the time." Naruto protested.

"Itachi is different. I want to kiss only Naruto, because I like you more then others. Itachi likes a bunch of people, I guess. In a special way. I like you in a special way, only. So you're better then all of those other people."

Naruto looked thoughtful at Sasuke's reasoning. "So Gaara and Neji think of me as their special person?"

Sasuke choked. "I don't know."

Naruto smiled. "Then that doesn't matter. I like Sasuke the best!"

Sasuke was the one who made him feel less lonely, was the one who made him feel happy the most. He liked Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Naruto again. He took his hand, and smiled.

Naruto flushed.

Sasuke then gave him a mischievous grin. "Itachi was telling me about a new type of kiss. It's called the French kiss. Want to try it?'

Naruto blinked sweetly. "Okay!"

--

-End-

--

____

_Because. We all know we were mischievous kissers as children. :P_

_Pointless, silly, and fun to write. Sasuke has to be Naruto's first! Has to! xD (omgImadeItachiintosuchawhoreD:D:)_

_Egads! There might be some grammatical errors. Deepest apologies. D;_

_Comments are appreciated. Thank you! :DD_


End file.
